Mood swings
by andraq
Summary: A colection of one shots! Read how our favorite couple is going trough nine months of hell. Well. . . maybe only for Ichigo. IchigoxRukia
1. Mood Swings

**Authour's note:** Hi to all IchigoxRukia lovers! I decided to write a one shot colection, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

If you see any mistakes (grammar ot some others), don't hesitate to tell me where they are. I want to know where I'm wrong. Read and review :D

nii-sama - brother

* * *

------**Mood Swings**-----

* * *

Spring. A season in which flowers are hurring to grow up, the sun is laughing cheerfuly and. . . love is dancing in the air. Such peaceful . . .

"Idiot! I told you that I want Chappy and not this!" screamed a short woman with shining raven hair and angry blue-violet eyes.

"Tc, take this and shut the hell up! I'm not wasting my money on this useless rabbit!" a tall man with unreal orange hair and deep amber eyes roared at the raven-haired woman.

"Oh, come on, Ichigo! Don't tell me you're gonna refuse to your pregnant wife? You told me you'd do anything I want!" after a pause, she took a napkin from who knows where and fake tears started running down her cheeks. "I knew it! You don't love me anymore! There's someone else, isn't it? After I got pregnant I stopped attracting you! How could you!?" cried Rukia with a high pitched voice. A crowd had surrounded the couple, the noise attracting curious stares.

Ichigo blushed from embarrassment, he cursed under his breath, took his wife's hand and got out of the shop.

He won't break down, nope, no way in hell! He had fought hollows, attacked Soul Society and had entered Hueco Mundo! He won't let some crazy midget to win! He's a man! He's. . .

"I'll tell nii-sama!" she sing-songed, her eyes shining with evil flames.

He stopped and his eyes widened. Of course she was lying but he couldn't take the risk. He didn't want to be Senbonzakured by Byakuya's sword. Not before seeing his kid! Err. . .this came out wrong. He didn't want to be Senbozakured by Byakuya's sword at all! He turned towards Rukia and glared.

"What's your problem!? It's just a stupid rabbit! We have tons in the house, you won't even notice that. . . "

"No! I want Chappy! I'm pregnant and you must take it for me!"

"Tche. . . you always want Chappy whenever you're pregnant or not. Ouch! Stop hitting me midget. Ouch! Quit it!"

* * *

**After 10 minutes**

* * *

Rukia was skipping happily with a giant Chappy plushy while Ichigo was cursing quietly behind her.She had won. . . again. Not only she had embarrassed him in front of everyone, wasted his money on junk but she even beaten him up! It will be a miracle if he could sit on his ass! Uh, and all of this because of some stupid rabbit! His tirade was interupted from the she-devil. 

"You know, I think that our baby would want it's room to be decorated in Chappy!" she said excitedly 'It will be so cute! It will have little chairs and a cute little table, a crib and curtains too! Oh, and blankets! It will be. . ."

Ichigo sighed, he knew this would have happened sooner or later. His poor unborn child! If it's a boy, he would definatly hate him when he gets older. After another sigh, he followed his wife with slumped shoulders.

* * *

**Author's note:** So what ya think? Should I continue writing this one shot colection or not? Please tell me what you think :)


	2. Cold Shower

**Author's note:** OMG! Thank you all for the support! hugs you all I thought that no one would like this! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Ok...now I present you . . .

* * *

------**Cold Shower**-----

* * *

It was a cool night, everyone was in the world of dreams. . .expect one person. 

"Ouch! Stop hitting me, Rukia! I told you that I'm not going to the shop! If you're that hungry, go buy it yourself!" shouted Ichigo. His eyes were narrowed, his fist were clenched and his cheeks were red from the yelling.

"Is this how you treat your hungry pregnant wife? All I asked for was a little favor and you're refusing me? If I die from hunger, it's your fault!" she glared angrily at him, her eyes could break an ice. She turned around and dashed to the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Ichigo sighed. It's not the first time she was like this. She always wanted something in the middle of the night. He will buy he strawberries in the morning, now he wanted to take a nice hot shower and after that he'll deal with his moody wife.

He climbed the stairs and then went to their bedroom. He opened the door. . .and was greeted with a pillow in his face.

"What the hell!? Don't tell me you're still mad? I'll buy you strawberries in the morning, it's midnight! I'm tired and I want to sleep!"

With that, he went to the drawer and took a towel and turned towards Rukia. . .only to see her sitting on the bed with crossed arms on her chest and a pout on her face.

He frowned. If she thinks that he'll fall from the same trick, she was horribly mistaken. She had made the same trick before and it worked. . .but not anymore. She can pout as long as she wants. he won't be touched by it.

He took from the closet a pair of boxers and a shirt and went to the bathroom..

Rukia cursed under her breath. It seems that he didn't fall this time. But this doeasn't mean that he'll get away with it. Oh, no, he'll pay! She grinned evily, he'll get his shower alright. . .

* * *

Ichigo sighed as the warm water hit his tired musles._ "Now that's what I call a heaven." _He reached to take the shampoo when the water became ice cold. He jumped from the shower, his eyes widening and teeth chattering.

"Gah! What the fuck!? Rukia! What the fuck do you think you're doing, you freak!"

A laugh could be heard in the not so peaceful night.

* * *

"Here are your strawberries, sir! Come again and don't forget that we work all night!" said happily the shop girl while Ichigo left the store and tiredly walked home knowing that an evil midget was waiting for the strawberries. . .

* * *

**Author's note:** Another one done :D Please tell me if I have mistakes so I could correct them :) See ya next time


	3. Shopping

**Author's note:** Hello again :D You don't know how happy you all made me by reviewing! My heart will burst out from happiness Thank you all :D I present you now:

* * *

**--------------Shopping--------------

* * *

**

"What the hell is this?" shouted Ichigo. "What are you trying to do? Are you trying to kill our baby with this t-thing!?" his finger was pointing towards a pink Chappy pajama. Pink for Christ's sake!

Rukia frowned "It won't kill her, you idiot! I'm buying the best stuff for our daughter. I'm sure that she'll love Chappy! After all, everyone likes Chappy!"

Ichigo snorted "Yeah right! Everyone or just you? As far as I know, only _you _in the whole planet likes Chappy. And who told you that it will be a girl? It will be a boy and I'm not gonna let you embarrass him with wearing pink pajamas with friggin bunnies on it!"

All eyes were on them. . . again. It's not like he cared! His son's pride was in danger. Hell will freeze over before he lets his son wear Chappy!

He took the cloth from Rukia's hands and brought it to it's place. Looking over the clothes, his eyes spotted a black pajama with white rockets on it. He took it and showed it to Rukia with a proud grin on his face.

Rukia lifted an eyebrow, she looked at the cloth and snorted.

"Do you want our child to go on a funeral already? She's not even born yet and you're sending her in the grave!"

"What the hell are you talking about? This is a perfect pajama for my son! And it's not for funeral, you just can't appreciate anything expect if it's not Chappy!" with that, he headed to the shopper so he could pay for the cloth. . .only that he found himself on the ground with a midget on his back.

"I'll freeze your ass with Sodeno Shirayuki if you buy this pajama." she hissed with a low voice.

Ichigo managed to turn his head a little (which was face first on the ground) and tried to glare at her, which was pointless. He tried to stand up but for his luck, Rukia wasn't as fragile and light as she seemed. Her hands were pinning his shoulders to the ground while her legs were pinning his thights and not to forget that she was sitting on his back. Yup, he and his luck. He cursed under his breath for his un - carefulness. He should had known that the midget would not give up that easily. . . and come to think of it, when did she give up at all? Never. Well, at least they have something common. . .

"So. . .should I understand that you're not moving from my back until I agree to buy the Chappy pajama?" asked Ichigo with annoyed voice.

Rukia looked down at him and grinned.

"But of course honey! You know that I can be _very _patience!"

Oh, no. This is not good! When she says that she's patience this means hundred of tortures for him until he agrees! If he wants to save his butt, he must say goodbye to his sons pride. . .Oh well, he hoped his son will like Chappy.

"Alright, alright, we'll buy the God for saken Chappy pajama!"

Rukia grinned even more. She leaned down and whispered on his ear.

"I'm glad you're seeing it my way"

* * *

**Author's note:** yay! Another one done! Expect the next one in . . .two days? XD See ya next time 


	4. Rabbit Stew

**Author's note:** Yosh! The next torture for our orange haired friend is here! I present you now:

* * *

----------**Rabbit Stew**------------

* * *

"And I don't care what you'll do or how long will it take but when I get home, I want dinner!"

Ichigo snorted annoyed.

"I'm not your slave! You can cook for yourself!" a pause "No wait, you'll kill the baby with your cooking."

Rukia glared at him. She turned around and took her coat from the hanger. She opened the door and was about to step out when she said with her back still at Ichigo.

"You're lucky that I'm in a hurry or you would dead. You should thank Inoue because she saved your ass. . . un-consciously of course."

Ichigo grinned.

Rukia turned her head to look at him.

"And you better stop grinning 'cause I'll wipe that smirk off your face." with that she left.

Ichigo's smile faded the moment she said those words.

* * *

"What the hell am I supposed to cook? There's nothing in this house!" a groan "Now I have to go to the shop! Gah! Stupid Rukia."

He went to the shelf with books in it and took a cooking book. He headed to the couch and sat down.

"Hm, I wonder if she'd like some soup. . .after all, it is good for the baby. . .nah! She'll say that it's just a water." he flipped to the page with the meat. "How about a steak? Nah, it's not healty. Stupid book!" he trew it on the other side of the couch and leaned back with closed eyes.

_"Alright,what I haven't eaten in a long time? Something that's not soup or baked meat. Something like a stew. Yuzi always made stew, it was very delicious but with what was it?" _his brows furrowed _"Chicken? Nope, it was something diffrent...vegetables? Hell no." _he opened his eyes and looked at the Chappy pillow on the couch and then his eyes widened.

"But of course! It was a rabbit stew! Now that's something diffrent." he stood up and went to take his wallet.

* * *

"Ok, I cut the carrots, the onion and the other junks. Now what?" he flipped the next page to read the next step. "Aha! Now cut the rabbit in serving pieces. Next prepare mixture using tomatoes, onions, curry powder, salt and pepper. Add browned rabbit pieces to mixture and stew at low temperature for 3 to 4 hours. Thicken juice with flour and water for the gravy. Meat will fall off the bones."

**After a while**

It's all done! Now he can relax! Finally! He went to the most relaxing place in the house - the couch.

* * *

Stepping inside the house, the first thing that catch Rukia's attention was the delicious smell! She couldn't wait to eat whatever Ichigo cooked!

Walking towards the kitchen she bumped into her husband. He looked down at her and grinned as he let her in the kitchen.

Rukia tiptoed and kissed him gently on the lips. Ichigo took it with enthusiasm and hugged her, deepening the kiss. The need for air made them to withdraw from one another. Rukia smiled fondly and withdrew from her husband.

Rukia sat down on a chair while Ichigo served. Rukia ws trying not to drool, it looked so tasty!

Without waiting for any second, she took the fork and wolfed down the food. She didn't leave anything in her plate.

* * *

Ichigo smiled at his wife who was nuzzling next to him on the couch. They were sitting there, hugging each other for a while until Rukia broke the silence.

"Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah?"

"What was in this stew? It was amasing!"

Ichigo smirked. Not every day he hears a compliment from Rukia!

"Let's see. . .Carrots, onion, tomatoes, oh yeah, rabbit's meat."

Rukia froze. She shot him a death glare and said with a low voice.

"Did you just say rabbit's meat?"

Ichigo frowned as he saw his wife glaring at him.

"Yeah, I did. What's wrong with you? Did you go deaf or something?"

Rukia withdrew from him and stood up and went in front of him.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? You just made me eat a rabbit stew!"

Ichigo was still dumbfounded why she was angry.

"What's wrong with the stew? You liked it! It was something diffrent, you have never eaten a rabbit stew before!" after saying those words, his eyes went as big as plates. Oh, fuck! He just dig up his own grave!

He looked at Rukia fearfuly. Her eyes narrowed even more.

He gulped.

"You are _so_ dead!"

* * *

**Author's note:** sooo...what do you think? Am I too evil to Ichigo or too soft? XD See ya next time :D


	5. A boy or a girl?

**Author's note:** Sorry for the late update but school was keeping me busy...I think I'll be able to update once a week. I want to thank to all who read my story and a bigger thank you to those who reviewed If I have mistakes don't hesitate to point them out :) This takes 3 months later, Rukia is now 5 months pregnant. . . I present you now:

* * *

**--------------"A boy or a girl?"---------------**

* * *

"You must lay down and lift your shirt so I could put the gel, Mrs. Kurosaki." smiling said the nurse. "It won't hurt, don't worry." assured her the nurse. 

Rukia was a little nervous but she knew that she was in good hands. She layed down and lifted her blue shirt with Chappy on it. She turned her head and looked at Ichigo who was sitting on a chair near the door. He gave her an encouraging smile and Rukia relaxed. It's strange how one smile can make all the fears go away. . . .

Rukia yelped when the gel hit her bumping tummy.

"Look at the screen Mrs. Kurosaki. Now we're going to find out the baby's gender."

Rukia looked at where the nurse was pointing. On the screen she saw the little baby, it looked healty and well build. Rukia smiled at the sign of it's little feet and arms. It's nose was like hers!

"Um Mrs. Kurosaki. . . I think that we can't find out what the baby's gender is." said nervously the nurse.

The dreamy look on Rukia's face dissapeared and she frowned.

"What do you mean? How's that you can't find out what the gender is?"

The nurse looked at Rukia then at the screen.

"It seems that the baby don't want us to see it's gender. It crossed it's legs and we can't see anything."

Ichigo stood up and went to see the screen and ideed it was like the nurse had said. Ichigo grinned.

"It looks like he took the stubbornness from you, Rukia. I knew that he'll take your worst personality."

Rukia looked from the sreen to glare at Ichigo.

"Look who's talking! You're more stubborn than me! I think that she took your personality not mine!"

A loud cough cut off their argument and made them turn their heads towards the sound.

"I know that for you this is...um...an important conversation but I don't think that this is the place for it."

Ichigo and Rukia blushed from embarrassement and apologized. The nurse smiled at them.

"It seems that you should come next week, maybe then the baby will show us it's gender?If not, then we'll try next month."

After cleaning Rukia's stomach from the gel, they said their goodbyes and left a little dissapointed.

"You know Ichigo. . . we don't need this video-thingy, I know that it will be a girl so there's no need in coming again." she said while struggling her shoulders.

"Who told you that it will be a girl? It will be a boy! That's why we'll come to the hospital again so I could prove to you that it'll be a boy!" said Ichigo. He took his car keys and unlocked the car.

Not long enough, they were driving for home. . . or it seems. . .

"I want ice cream!"

Yup, they won't be at home anytime soon. . .


	6. The brother

**Author's note: **Hi again :D This is the waited (I hope) chapter. The next chapter will end this collection of mine. I'm really glad to those who reviewed to my story. Thank you so much :) If I have mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out :) I present you now:

* * *

----------------The brother----------------

* * *

Quiet. Depressing. Byakuya. 

Ichigo settled on his seat uncomfortably when Byakuya looked at him.

Damn it, why did Rukia invite him over dinner? Couldn't she wait when the baby is born? Byakuya still tries to kill him for making his sister pregnant!

Ichigo looked down at his untouched plate. Even his appetite was gone!

**Flashback:**

_"What did you say!?" screamed shocked Ichigo._

_Rukia looked at him as he's an idiot and said calmly._

_"I said that Byakuya nii-sama is coming for dinner! He wants to make sure that you treat me well." she finished smiling._

_"And you couldn't tell him that I take care of you? And your every wish? I don't want this cold ass in my house!"_

_"Byakuya nii-sama isn't cold! He's just abstained and mannered. And stop complaining and go make dinner! Byakuya nii-sama eats classified food!"_

**End of flashback**

Ichigo sighed and took his fork and started digging on his food.

"I expect that you take good care of Rukia and my niece?" coldly asked Byakuya.

Ichigo and Rukia found out the baby's gender last month. Rukia is now seven months pregnant and . . . she's huge! Not that he'll ever tell her that, he still wants to live.

Rukia was so happy when the doctor had said that it was a girl. Ichigo has just sighed with relief because if it was a boy, he was gonna be forced to wear pink Chappy pajama and sleep in Chappy style! Sure he was a little disappointed that his first child wasn't gonna be a boy but there's always a second time. Or third? Either way, he was happy and couldn't wait his little girl to be born!

"I think I asked you a question and I expect an answer, not to daydream." un- approvingly said Byakuya.

Ichigo snapped at this and snorted.

"Of course I take care of them. They're my family, who do you think I am?" he glared angrily but Byakuya didn't look impressed at all. He didn't pay attention to Ichigo anymore and turned his head towards Rukia who was eating with appetite.

"Rukia, does this boy treat you well? Does he make your every wish?" Byakuya asked with a soft tone.

Rukia tore her attention from the almost empty plate to look at her brother.

"Of course, he does! He's taking good care of me and the baby! And he protects me too!"

Ichigo grinned. Take that Byakuya!

"But there was that time where he refused to buy me a strawberry cake."

Byakuya gave Ichigo a death glare.

"You dared to refuse something so small!?"

Rukia still not feeling the danger for her husband, continued:

"And when he refused to buy me cookies and I really wanted to eat them!"

Ichigo gulped loudly and stood up slowly from his seat. Byakuya was watching his every move.

Ichigo ran out trough the door while Byakuya was already in his Death God form, he took his sword out and went after Ichigo. . .


	7. A new Kurosaki

**Author's note:** Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you all for the reviews! They gave me support and made me smile :D This is the last chapter of this one-shot collection. This is my Valentines present for you.

* * *

**---------------A new Kurosaki---------------

* * *

**

"I'll kill you when I give birth to this child! How dare you make me go trough this pain! You'll pay for this, you asshole!" screamed Rukia as sweat was running down her forehead.

Ichigo grinned and took her hand in his.

"You're doing great, just a few more pushes and it will be over. You don't want the baby to keep torturing you, right?"

Rukia grabbed his hand so tight that it almost broke. But Ichigo didn't flinch despite the pain. Instead, he started whispering in her ear encouraging words and caressing her face. The day has finally come and he was really excited!

**Flashback:**

_Ichigo was just coming from the shop, holding strawberries. After the day when Byakuya had been chasing Ichigo and tried to kill him, Ichigo was doing every wish Rukia had._

_Stepping in the house, he called for Rukia. No answer. He called again. Still no answer. He ran to the stairs and opened the bedroom door only to see Rukia on the floor clutching her stomach. Her dress was wet between her legs and her face showed that she was in pain._

_Ichigo was next to her in instant._

_"Rukia, what's wrong? Are you ok? Rukia!"_

_Rukia hit him at the back of his head and screamed._

_"Stop yelling, you idiot! And I think my water just broke!" she groaned ad clutched her stomach again._

_Her water broke? Does this mean that the baby's coming out? Dear Lord! The baby's coming out! He must take her to the hospital fast!_

_Ichigo took Rukia in his arms bridal style and dashed down the stairs as he went outside and headed to the car. He opened the door and put her gently on the backseat and went to the driver's seat. Rukia screamed from the pain and yelled something like if he didn't hurry his ass up, she'll make sure that he couldn't use his manhood anymore._

**End of flashback**

Rukia screamed again and glared at Ichigo.

"Stop grinning and the baby out of me! She doesn't want to get out! I knew she'll be stubborn as you!"

"Mrs. Kurosaki, I want you to push really hard. The baby is almost out." said the doctor.

Rukia took a deer breath and started pushing with all her mind while Ichigo continued whispering in her ear.

A baby cry was heard. Ichigo lifted his head and saw his little daughter. She was beautiful. On her little head could be seen orange hair.

The doctor cut the navel string and cleaned the baby

"3 kg and 300 grams. Your baby is healthy and in normal weight." announced the doctor.

"Well yeah, my wife hadn't stopped eating everything she could get her hands on. Ouch!"

Ichigo rubbed the spot where Rukia had hit him.

"Can I take my baby, doctor?" Rukia asked tiredly.

The doctor just smiled, he wrapped the baby in clean towels and handed her to Rukia.

Ichigo sat next to Rukia and looked at his family. He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss his daughter's head and his wife on the lips.

"How we will name her?" asked Ichigo.

"I thought we could name her Masaki, like your mother." said softly Rukia. She looked at Ichigo with tenderness and smiled. Ichigo didn't know what to say so instead he kissed her again. He was truly happy. . .

"After we get out of this hospital, I want strawberries. Don't think that I forgot about them. And don't complain, you'll do as I say!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia shocked. He turned to the doctor and asked.

"Are there mood swings after pregnancy?"

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Author's note** That was it. Thank you all for your support on this story. If I have mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. And I won't be making a sequel. I don't think that it will be good at all, so I won't write any XD


End file.
